The Hunger Games: 90th Version
by angiedotdotla
Summary: The Hunger Games are back, and are as vicious as ever. However, the Capitol has decided to allow THREE winners this time...from different districts. A tale of violence, angst, romance and betrayal, all by YOUR original characters. *OPEN SUBMIT*
1. The Rules

OddCoupler222 has inspired me to jump onto on the Submit Your Own Tribute bandwagon…open for submitting!

Rules:

PM me the tributes. Do NOT review them. PM them to me, otherwise they won't be chosen. I repeat: **PM ME THE TRIBUTES**

It may be first come, first served, however, if there is competition, I will be choosing the more interesting character.

You can submit more than one tribute but one of them has to be killed anyway.

**DO NOT **hand me Mary/Gary Sue's. Don't give me someone who is beautiful and awesome with every weapon, who is smart and funny and just utterly wonderful. Eck. GIVE ME SOMEONE INTERESTING!

Tribute Form:

**Name (be authentic, please. I don't want Haley's or Sarah's or Josh's, etc.):**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Appearance: **

Build (tall, short, thin, fat, muscle size/definition):

Eye color:

Hair color/length:

Defining traits:

Skin color:

**Personality: **

**Family:**

Father:

Mother:

Siblings:

Friends:

**Strengths (at most 4):**

**Weaknesses (at least 3): **

**Reaped or volunteered:**

**Reaction at reaping:**

**Alliances/Romance(Put yes or no, after I finish the list, PM me who you want):**

**Preferred death(Obviously, most of your tributes will be dying. Please submit a way you would like to have yours be killed, uniquely, otherwise you leave it up to me…):**

**Outfits (reaping, interview, chariot):**

**Other (anything I left out or anything you want me to know, tell me here!):**

Remember, PM me the tributes. DO NOT leave in a review.

Other notes:

You can submit (also in a PM) some muttations that may be used in the games.

Sponsors will play a big part in this, but not yet. When the tributes are interviewed, I'll ask readers to PM me and tell me who they'd like to support in the Games. After they've pledged their support to a tribute, they will be able to PM me and tell me throughout the story what items they'd like to send their tributes. Of course, there will be limitations to this and the amount a tribute will be able to be sponsored, but we'll get to that when the time comes.

THANK YOU!

* * *

PS. If you want your tribute to have a better chance of making it...please check out

**A Guide to Not Making Your Tribute Suck By FoalyWinsForever. **This is brill.


	2. The Tributes

**District 1:**

**Male:**

**Female: **Fallyn Mosskraine

**District 2:**

**Male:**

**Female: **Essence Larkling (as submitted by skygirl4ever)

**District 3:**

**Male: **

**Female: **Satella Carver (as submitted by akatrixie)

**District 4:**

**Male: **Jayce Mileen (as submitted by Snowfall12)

**Female:**

**District 5:**

**Male: **Idra Hymet (as submitted by Snowfall12)

**Female: **Locus Weatherall (as submitted by Turq8)

**District 6:**

**Male: **Maxim Claymore

**Female:**

**District 7:**

**Male: **Wren Conway (as submitted by magsislam)

**Female: **Serenity Lockwood (as submitted by LunaHavenAllison)

**District 8:**

**Male: **Duran Earlway (as submitted by skygirl4ever)

**Female:** Ariellia Crestfall (as submitted by rainbowcupkakes)

**District 9:**

**Male:**

**Female: **Rayven Jayde Malice (as submitted by IntoTheShadows)

**District 10:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 11:**

**Male: **Cipher Beauman (as submitted by Razgriz678)

**Female: **Echo Winters (as submitted by Snowfall12)

**District 12:**

**Male: **Jaelen Everett (as submitted by rainbowcupkakes)

**Female: **Nikoleta Montgonery (as submitted by Waddlediddle2)

* * *

**UPDATED 1/30/2011**

**A/N: Anyone who already submitted...you can submit again...preferably male, please. **

**Anyway, I'm excited!**

**Please check out: ****A Guide to Not Making Your Tribute Suck By FoalyWinsForever**

**I would appreciate it **


	3. NOTE

**NOTE:**

Dear Awesome-readers-who-really-don't-deserve-this:

Hehe. Ok, I'm going to do this really fast and run away before you all come after me with pitchforks…

I'm not going to continue this.

*squeals and ducks for cover*

I'm sorry, but honestly, I think the Hunger Games kind of lost the appeal to me. It doesn't mean I don't like it anymore, it just means that I can't feel any…inspiration for it now. Who knows? I might actually finish this someday, but it's probably not going to be anytime soon.

I hate letting all of you down like this, with the amount of time you used to put in characters (especially Snowfall12). Please forgive me?

I'm going on a 2-month (at least) hiatus anyway. Too much homework from my evil Nazi teachers.

Thank you for sticking by this…even though I'm a horrid updater and I'm not reliable for this (hence the one-shot vs. long-term story ratio)…

Now I'm going to go shave my head in shame.

-Angiedotdotla


End file.
